Ein Geheimnis wird aufgedeckt 3
Am nächsten Tag ging Nicole wieder zu Miriam und Lea und sagte erstmal: "Hallo wie gehts?"fragte sie. "Gut"antwortete Miriam. "Und dir?"fagte Lea. "Auch"antwortete Nicole,"Ähm,kommt ihr mal kurz mit,ich möchte euch mal was anvertrauen,was ich umbedinngt los werden muss.Versprricht es aber nicht zu verraten" "Okay"antwortete Miriam. "Wir verraten nichts"sagte Lea noch hinzu. "Dann kommt mal mit"sagte Nicole. Sie gingen in Nicoles Zimmer und Nicole sagte kurz:"Wartet mal hier drausen" "Okay"antwortete Lea. Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten kam sie wieder und sagte:"Así que mi secreto es que tengo un bin.Und agente secreto que debe encontrar dos nuevas y me acordé de ti así que ¿qué te parece?(So mein Geheimnis ist dass ich eine Geheimagentin bin.Und ich sollte zwei neue suchen und hab an euch gedacht also was meint ihr?)". "Okay ich nehme es an,ich wollte schon immer eine Agentin sein"sagte Miriam. "Okay,wenn es meine Schwester macht,dann mache ich es auch"antwortete Lea. "Dann kommt mal mit"Sagte Nicole. Sie gingen in den Garten und öffneten einen Geheimgang.Sie fuhren mit dem Fahrstul nach unten und Nicole setzte sich an den Tisch. "Guten Morgen Agent N was wollen sie?"fragte Monogramm. "Sie haben mich doch beauftragt 2 neue Agenten zu holen"antwortete Nicole. "Ja"antwortete Monogramm. "Nun hier sind sie"erwiederte Nicole,"Das sind Miriam und Lea." "Hey"sagten beide. "Toll das sie sich so schnell schon entschieden hast"sagte Monogramm. "Nun es war auch ganz einfach,weil beide den schwarzen Gürtel haben und haben beide Gestern Phineas und mich gerettet"antwortete Nicole. "Los Carl, geh kurz ins Geheimversteck und nimm zwei Geheimangenten Hüte mit."rief Monogramm. "Okay Sir"antwortete Carl. Er ging ins Geheimversteck und übergab Miriam und Lea ihre Hüte. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr seid jetzt offenziel Geheimangentinnen der Oraniesertion"sate Carl. "Cool"sagte Miriam und nahm ihren Hut. "Danke"erwiederte Lea und nahm auch ihren Hut. Ein Geheimnis wird aufgedeckt 2 Ein Geheimnis wird aufgedeckt 4 The next day, Nicole went back to Miriam and Leah said first: "Hello, how are you?" She asked. "Well," replied Miriam. "And you?" Said Lea. "Also," Nicole replied, "Um, it comes with a short time, I would trust you with something, I will go umbedinngt muss.Versprricht it but not to betray" "Okay," replied Miriam. "We tell anything," said Lea added. "Then come with time," Nicole said. They went to Nicole's room and Nicole just said, "Wait out side to talk" "Okay," said Lea. After about 10 minutes she came back and said: "Así que tengo que un Wed secreto it agente secreto que debe encontrar bin.Und dos nuevas y me acorde de ti así que ¿qué te parece (So my secret is that I have a secret agent? bin.Und I should find two new and I thought of you so what does it?) ". "Okay I guess I've always wanted to be an agent," said Miriam. "Okay, if it makes my sister, then I do it well," said Lea. "Then come with time," said Nicole. They went into the garden and opened a Geheimgang.Sie took the Fahrstul down and Nicole sat down at the table. "Good morning Agent N what they want," asked monogram. "You've got me two new agents get assigned to" Nicole answered. "Yes," replied monogram. "Now here they are," Nicole replied, "This is Miriam and Leah." "Hey" they both said. "Great that they've already decided so quickly," said Monogram. "Well it was quite easy because both have a black belt and have saved me both yesterday and Phineas," said Nicole. "Go Carl, go briefly into the secret hiding place and take two Geheimangenten with hats." Cried monogram. "Okay sir," replied Carl. He went into the secret hiding place and handed Miriam Leah and her hats. "Congratulations, you now open the target Geheimangentinnen Oraniesertion" Carl sate. "Cool," said Miriam, and took her hat. "Thanks," said Lea and also took her hat Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters of Miriam